You said it would be Painless
by isabelle72
Summary: What if Hermione found Draco crying in the bathroom instead of Harry?
1. Chapter One

Hello, darlings. Reviews make my day :)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.

(Also if you are curious what is written in italics is quoted directly from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince).

Hermione Granger walked down the hall, stumbling under the weight of her enormous book bag. Suddenly, she heard something strange from Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She pushed open the door and peered inside. _Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either sides of the sink, his white-blond head bowed._

 _"No one can help me,"_ Draco said in a barely audible whisper. _His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it… I can't… It won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me…"_

 _Tears streamed down his pale face into the grimy basin._ Hermione stared at him, rooted to the spot.

"Malfoy," she called out softly.

He turned at once towards her, his eyes wide and defensive, his barriers up.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" Draco snarled.

"Malfoy," she repeated, her eyes sad, "Why are you crying?"

He furiously wiped at his tears, scowling at her.

"Get out!" He snapped.

"No," she replied simply.

He gave her a look of pure loathing and turned away.

Hermione timidly stepped towards him. She placed a hand on his arm and he recoiled from her touch instantly as if he had been burned.

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood!" He growled.

A flicker of pain at the old insult registered briefly in Hermione's eyes before she dismissed it.

"No one deserves to be this unhappy, even you," she said.

"Thank Merlin I'll probably be dead by the end of the year so I won't have to listen to more of your insufferable Gryffindor pity," Draco snarled, before turning and quickly exiting the room.


	2. Chapter Two

"I will now read the list of your partners for the rest of the year," Professor Snape droned, moodily. "Once I have read them, go sit next to your partner. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." Harry made a face and glanced at the pug-faced girl who was scowling. "Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil. Vincent Crabbe and Daphne Greengrass. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione frowned and moved to sit next to Draco.

"Why did you say you would be dead by the end of the year?" She whispered under her breath as Snape read off more names.

"Shut up Granger," he said tiredly. Hermione looked at him and noticed the worry lines etched into his pale, almost ashen face.

"Malfoy," Draco turned to her, surprised at the note of genuine concern in her voice. "What's wrong?" Hermione's chocolate brown eyes were wide.

"I… I can't tell you Granger." He said and mumbled as if to himself, "it's too dangerous."

"Today you will begin brewing the diviner potion. Its effects can be found on page 16 of your books," Professor Snape informed the students. "You will have one week to complete this task and the potion will be drunk by both you and your partner, so be sure it is correct." Snape sneered at the class, focusing specifically at Neville (who was shaking uncontrollably), as if doubting they could do it.

 _Diviner's potion_ Hermione read. _The Diviner's potion allows its drinkers to share their darkest dreams and deepest fears with another._

Hermione shivered at the thought of sharing her deepest fears with Draco Malfoy, but as she was never one to fail an assignment, she set to gathering the ingredients.

Sitting back into her seat, Hermione glanced at her partner. He was looking down at the desk and unconsciously rubbing his left arm.

Biting her lip she asked cautiously, "Malfoy?"

He turned to look at her. His grey eyes were frightened, like a lost child.

She looked at him softly and said, "We should get to work."

…

Draco was feeling restless. He roamed the halls aimlessly until his feet led him up the stairs of the astronomy tower. Looking out at the ground beneath him, he had a melancholy expression on his face. Sounds of laughter echoed up the stone steps from the halls below.

"I think I left my book," a familiar voice called and the sound of her steps rang as she climbed the stairs.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Draco. The afternoon sun illuminated his features and his white-blonde hair seemed almost silver. He turned towards her, an impassive expression on his face.

She was looking at him with her sad eyes again.

"Stop it," he said.

"I haven't done anything," she said, puzzled.

"Stop looking at me like that," he growled, turning away.

"Why are you sad Malfoy?" Hermione asked, moving closer to him.

"Why do you care?" Draco glared at her, advancing slightly.

"Why are you so afraid?" She said, stepping even closer. They now stood only inches apart. Hermione could feel his breath on her face.

Brown eyes met gray.

"I'm lost," Draco whispered.

Her eyes filled with sadness. "We're all lost, Malfoy."

He broke eye contact.

"You don't understand," Draco said turning away and running his hands through his hair.

"If only you would let me understand," she whispered.

He turned and looked intently at her, then once again shook his head.

"Don't pity me, Granger," Draco said. "Whatever you do don't pity me." With this, he retreated back down the stone steps.

"Malfoy," Hermione called and he turned back to look at her. "Let me help you."

"Oh Granger," he said with a sad smile, "If only that were possible."


	3. Chapter Three

Draco had taken to wandering the castle at night; he found it less distracting without the constant noise of Hogwarts students. He strode along the hallway, and then overhearing a noise from the nearby bathroom, pushed open the door curiously. Hermione was sitting in a corner, her arms wrapped around her knees, her head buried in her arms. He turned to leave, unsure if he would be welcome but the door creaked and Hermione looked up.

"We have a habit of crying in bathrooms don't we," Draco said, trying for a joke. He'd never seen Hermione cry before. She gave a weak smile and attempted to wipe away her tears. Draco strode over and sat down beside her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked simply, his face expressionless.

"Ron was snogging Lavender Brown at the party," she said.

Draco looked at her, frowning.

"You're crying over the Weasel?"

Hermione didn't bother to correct him and nodded.

"He's not worth it, Granger," Draco said.

She sighed, "I know." She looked at him, with her big doe eyes and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Without thinking, Draco wrapped an arm around her. They sat in a comfortable silence.

Suddenly, Ron and Lavender came in laughing, holding hands.

"Oh," Ron said, noticing Hermione and Draco. His eyes narrowed at Draco's arm around her. He dropped Lavender's hand and started towards the pair.

"Get your hands off her, Ferret!" He exclaimed angrily.

Hermione and Draco shot up; Draco's unconsciously slipped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Oh shove off Weasel," Draco sneered.

Ron glared at him, not moving.

Hermione looked desperately sad. "Please just go, Ron," she said quietly. A look of betrayal registered in his eyes.

Lavender grabbed at his hand. "I think this room's taken," she said, and pulled Ron from the room.

Hermione let out a soft sob. Draco wrapped his arms around her, comforting her. She buried her tearstained face in his chest. After a few minutes she looked up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"No one deserves to be this unhappy," Draco said, with a small smile. She nodded and returned to the warmth of his arms.


	4. Chapter Four

Hello lovely readers. I absolutely adore working on this story. I apologize for the short chapters but I promise there is much more coming. Reviews are appreciated :)

"How could you add another unicorn hair?" Hermione asked Draco irritably.

"How was I supposed to know you'd already added it?" Draco replied.

Hermione glared at him and gave a nervous look at their bubbling, putrid green potion.

"Quick," she said, shoving Draco under the desk, knocking his head in the process.

"Ow, bloody hell, Granger." Draco complained, rubbing his forehead.

Hermione quickly joined him underneath the table just in time, for their potion exploded, spraying everywhere on the walls and hitting poor Neville in the face.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Neville," Hermione said running over and attempting to wipe the disastrous potion off his face.

"What? You apologize to Longbottom and not to me?" Draco protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're the one who got us into this mess."

"Well I'm the one you caused physical harm to," Draco said scowling.

Hermione just laughed at him. "Oh that reminds me," she said, and promptly whacked him on the arm with her textbook.

"What was that for?"

"For adding the extra unicorn hair!"

"Merlin, Granger, being around you is hazardous to my health," Draco said, rubbing his arm. Hermione smirked at him, not noticing Harry watching them with concern or Ron's sullen expression.

Professor Snape approached the pair, glaring at them.

"Well I hope you're pleased with yourselves, you've just earned a month's detention," he said with a sneer.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Draco said in unison.

"See me after class to set it up. Oh and you can start by cleaning up this mess," he added.


	5. Chapter Five

"Hermione," Harry said, coming up to her in the library. She was surrounded by an innumerable number of books.

"Yes, Harry?" She said, looking up from her parchment on which she was translating ancient runes. He took a seat and looked at her, a concerned expression on his face.

"I'm worried about you. I mean Malfoy? Really?"

"Look Harry," Hermione said, putting down her quill, "I don't expect you to understand my friendship with him. Honestly, I don't really understand, but I know that somewhere beneath his cold, aristocratic exterior, there's a good person underneath. He was kind to me when I was at my lowest point," she laughed. "I never thought I'd say that. Draco Malfoy was kind to me."

"That's what worries me, Hermione," Harry said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione put her hand on his. "I know that, Harry and I love you for it. Thank you for always looking out for me," she said with a smile. He hesitantly returned it.

…

Hermione reported to her first detention slightly nervous. She had never had detention before and one with Professor Snape was bound to be brutal. Draco stood outside the classroom, nonchalantly leaning against the wall.

"Granger," he said, acknowledging her.

"Malfoy," Hermione said in return.

Professor Snape opened the door and came out of his classroom.

"Follow me."

Hermione and Draco trailed after him, a safe distance from the tails of his dark robes that billowed behind him in a bat-like fashion.

They entered a school bathroom and Snape conjured a bucket filled with soapy water and two sponges.

"You have two hours to make this bathroom sparkle," Snape said with his usual sneer before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

"Never thought I'd ever hear Snape say 'sparkle'," Draco muttered. Hermione laughed at this before removing her Hogwarts robe. Draco's eyes widened as he looked at her. She wore her shapeless robes so often; he had forgotten she had a figure, and Merlin, what a figure. Her legs were slender and long and her white button down shirt was form fitting, revealing a slim waist. Realizing he was staring, Draco coughed awkwardly and looked away. He slipped off his robes too and they set to work. He made a face as he stuck his sponge in the bucket of soapy water.

Hermione laughed. "Have you never cleaned anything before?"

"Malfoys don't clean," he replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you have to act like a spoiled brat all the time?"

"Do you have to act like an annoying bookworm all the time?" Draco retorted.

"Oh I am so getting you back for that," Hermione said and threw her wet sponge at him. Malfoy narrowed her eyes at her. He threw his sponge back at her. Laughing, they began chasing each other about the room, throwing their sponges this way and that until they were nearly soaked through. Finally Hermione cornered Draco and walked slowly towards him before promptly dumping the bucket with the remaining water on his head.

"You are so dead, Granger," Draco sputtered. He chased her about for a bit before she slipped on the wet tiles. Draco quickly reached out to catch her. However, he missed and they both went tumbling to the floor.

"I think if I spend any more time with you, Granger it won't be long before I'm seriously injured," He complained, rubbing his head where it had hit the floor.

"Sorry," Hermione replied, laughing.

Someone cleared their throat and Hermione and Draco looked up to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway. Turning bright red, Hermione pushed herself off of Draco and stood up. Draco stood as well and they turned to face the formidable professor.

"You two seem to have succeeded in cleaning yourselves more than the bathroom," Snape said with disdain. "Thirty points from Gryffindor."

"Thirty!" Hermione exclaimed, "but Professor-"

"Be thankful it isn't more Miss Granger," He drawled. "And fifteen points from Slytherin," he said as an after thought before sweeping from the room.

Hermione scowled. "Of course Gryffindor loses more points than Slytherin."

Malfoy smirked. "Well you did start it, Granger."

"I was provoked!" She protested, before realizing he was teasing her. "I have to say, if I'm ever in a water balloon fight, I want you on my team," Hermione said, smiling.

"What's a water balloon?" Draco asked, confused.

Hermione laughed, "It's a muggle thing, never mind."


	6. Chapter Six

"Hermione I can't believe you spend time with Malfoy!" Ron yelled angrily his face tomato red.

"We're friends Ron I don't know why you can't accept that!" Hermione responded, exasperated.

"He's a selfish prick who you've hated for years and all of a sudden you're best friends with him!"

"I never said we were best friends, Ron, I just like talking to him." She shook her head. "You're so frustrating, I can't talk to you when you're like this," Hermione said, glaring at him before turning to go.

"He's a deatheater Hermione!" Ron yelled to her back.

Hermione flinched then turned to look at him, a flicker of worry in her brown eyes.

"He's not a deatheater," she whispered.

"He is," Ron said, smirking, knowing he had the upper hand.

She bit her lip. "I have to go," she said and ran from the room.

…

"Malfoy!" Hermione called, spotting his blond hair in the crowd. He turned towards her.

"Granger," he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Show me your arm," she said, nervously.

Confused, he held out his right arm. She bit her lip.

"Your other arm," Hermione whispered. His eyes widened in realization. He shook is head, before quickly turning and walking away.

"Draco Malfoy you show me your arm," Hermione called, running after him and pulling on his sleeve.

He growled in frustration.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" He said fiercely and pulled up his left arm sleeve to reveal an inky black tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"I had to, Hermione. My father…" He trailed off and sighed. Hermione gazed up at him, concerned. She laid a hand on his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He moved closer to her, comforted by her warmth. Suddenly, she pulled away, just realizing something.

"You called me Hermione," she said, grinning.

"No I didn't, Granger," Draco said, glaring at her.

"Yes you did, Draco," she said.

He scowled. "You're impossible, Hermione!"

"You just did it again, Draco," she said, with cheeky smile.


	7. Chapter Seven

"You will now give your finished potions to your partners," Snape droned. "If you have performed the steps correctly, you shall go into a dream-like state for a few moments. If you did not, you will break out in boils," he said sneering as if he would enjoy that very much.

Draco and Hermione glanced at each other, worriedly. After their disastrous potion, they had started over, but there were still plenty of things that could have gone wrong with it. Hermione nervously handed Draco a flask of her potion and he did likewise. They each took a sip.

Hermione immediately found herself surrounded in inky black darkness. Suddenly a figure appeared. It was Draco as a small child. His face was carefree and happy and his white blonde hair gleamed. He was giggling on his mother's lap. Hermione smiled. He looked so much happier than she had ever seen him.

"Draco," a formidable voice called and the child and Hermione looked up to see Lucius Malfoy glaring at Draco, a scowl on his face. "What did I say about following my instructions?"

"I'm sorry, father," Draco said in a small voice. Lucius looked at him coldly and slapped his son straight across the face. Narcissa moved and attempted to stop him from striking the child again. Draco did not cry or even flinch. A bright red mark appeared on the side of his cheek. Hermione held a hand to her mouth in shock.

Suddenly, the scene changed. Draco looked about sixteen now.

"I won't do it, father," Draco said to his father.

"You will do as is asked of you, Draco," Lucius replied.

"I won't let him use me."

"The Dark Lord does not use. His servants do what is asked of them willingly."

"Don't you understand? He's inside your head, father," Draco looked both frightened and sad at this realization.

"You will do what is asked of you, Draco," Lucius repeated. He raised his hand slightly as if to strike his son. This time Draco flinched.

However he replied defiantly, "I'm not a child anymore, father."

"No," Lucius replied coldly, I suppose you're not. Take out your wand, Draco."

Draco shook his head, confused, "I won't fight you father."

Lucius shrugged, "As you wish." He brandished his wand, "Crucio." Draco immediately fell to his knees and his body writhed under the touch of the terrible curse, but he did not cry out. Lucius eventually released him. Draco lay on the hard wood floor for a few moments, gasping for air and coughing up blood.

"Will you do what is asked of you?" Lucius asked, his face indifferent to his son.

"I-I will do what is asked of me," Draco said.

…

After Draco drank the potion, he was immersed in darkness. Suddenly, a girl appeared before him. She had frizzy hair and an immense pile of books crammed into an immense book bag. She was sitting in what must have been the Gryffindor common room and talking to Harry and Ron they all looked about fourteen.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said in realization, "You're a girl."

"Well spotted," she replied haughtily.

"Come with one of us! It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone, but for a girl it's just sad."

Hermione looked furious. "I won't be going alone, because believe it or not, someone's already asked me! And I said yes!" Draco shook his head at Ron. How could anyone not realize Hermione was a girl?

The scene changed and showed Ron and Hermione fighting again, this time looking about sixteen.

"Stop it, Ron you don't know him," Hermione said defensively.

"I don't know him? I think you don't know him, Hermione," Ron bellowed, "He's Draco Malfoy remember?" Draco froze at the mention of his name. "He's using you to get close to Harry or get information. He's a bloody deatheater Hermione."

He watched as Hermione's face grew sad. "I don't care," she whispered softly. "Draco's been a better friend to me than you have recently."

"Oh so he's _Draco_ now is he?" Ron cried, outraged. Scenes flashed before Draco's eyes. They all showed the same thing: Hermione crying over Ron or fighting with Ron. And he always hurt her. Why did she keep going back to him? Draco wondered. And then it hit him. It was so blatantly obvious, he was surprised he hadn't seen it before: she was in love with Ron. This realization hit Draco so deeply and painfully that he felt as if he was gasping for breath.

…

Hermione and Draco came back to reality, like waking from a dream. Hermione looked at him. Her eyes were sad once again and Draco couldn't help but wonder what she had seen. To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. He slid his arms around her waist and they sat like this, comforted by the other's warmth.


	8. Chapter Eight

Hermione!" Hermione looked up from her book to see Draco standing above her. She smiled as he sat down beside her. The sun filtered through the branches of the willow tree they were seated under, dappling the light playing upon Hermione's light brown curls. Draco's white-blond hair glowed in the sunlight.

"What's that?" Draco said indicating towards her book.

"Hogwarts, A History." She replied.

"Haven't you read that before?"

"Yes, eleven times to be exact, but this is a special edition including notes from the author and an interview with Bathilda Bagshot," Hermione said, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

Draco rolled his eyes, "You're such a bookworm."

"And you're a ferret," she retorted, teasingly whacking him on the arm with her book.

Draco rubbed his arm, feigning hurt and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Draco," Hermione asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes?" He said, startled by her sudden change in demeanor.

"What did you see when you drank the potion?"

He looked down into her soft brown eyes and knew that lying to her would be pointless. "I saw you and Ron… arguing…"

"Is that all?"

"…Yes." She looked up at him, frowning. He had left something out, she was sure of it.

"What did you see?" Draco asked, almost hesitantly.

"I… I saw you and father…" She trailed off, but Draco understood.

He sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, drawing herself closer to him. Draco wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I hate him, Hermione," Draco said softly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I hate him more than I've ever hated anyone, even Potter."

"I know he's done some horrible things but-"

"No you don't," Draco said, "You can't even begin to understand what he's done, what he's forcing me to do."

"Draco, no one is all bad," Hermione argued.

"Right, well I forgot who I was talking to," he replied, shaking his head. He pulled away from her and once again appeared to Hermione as a lost boy. "I know you want everyone to have some good in them, but that's not how it is. Sure, he's been corrupted, but he's someone who tortures people, who hurts muggles just for fun and I'm terrified. I'm terrified of what they'll make me do… of who I'll become."

"They can't make you become someone you don't want to be. In the end, you make that decision, no one can make it for you and the fact that you're terrified just means that you won't become one of them. You are not a death eater, Draco."

"How can you know that?" He said, frustrated.

"Because I know you," she said, gazing up at him. "You helped me, when I had no one else. A death eater wouldn't have given me a second glance."

"I'm lost, Hermione," Draco said, echoing the words he had said what felt like so long ago.

"We're all lost," she whispered, softly. "Let me help you,"

"You already have," he said with a small smile. _More than you will ever know._


	9. Chapter Nine

Hello everyone! Wow it's been a long time! Sorry for such a delay life got in the way per usual but I was rereading through this story and was unsatisfied the way I left it. I have loads more planned for this story so stay tuned :) I can't promise for a regular update what with APs and all but I will try to update more often. I have the whole story mapped out I promise! Also feel free to leave reviews :)) (sorry again for short chapters lovelies I can't seem to string a long cohesive thought together into one chapter oops)

Now on to the story hope you enjoy!

Draco glanced over at Hermione from the Slytherin table. She was sitting in between Potter and the Weasel and laughing at something Weasley had said. He cracked a slight smile. He loved her laugh. His eyes narrowed as Hermione placed a hand on Weasley's chest as she laughed, playfully pushing him away. His smile disappeared in an instant. Hermione caught him looking at her and smiled at him. He glared stonily back.

…

The Quidditch game of Gryffindor against Slytherin was brutal. After struggling through several rounds of Weasley is Our King and frequent shouted insults thanks to the Slytherins, Ron managed a few weak saves. The game continued to go downhill for the Gryffindors as the score rose to a staggering 100 to 10 when Ron seemed to regain his confidence and get the hang of blocking and began to let in fewer goals.

Crabbe and Goyle, the Slytherin beaters, decided the easiest way to fix this was to simply bombard Ron with bludgers. Ron swerved successfully out of the way of a few before they overwhelmed him and he tumbled off of his broom.

Hermione screamed as she saw Ron plummeting towards the field and yelled a spell to break his fall. She ran down to the field, tears streaking her face and fought through a mob of people to get to Ron. Draco watched from above as Hermione reached out and put a hand on Ron's face. Half the team flew down onto the pitch despite Madame Hooch yelling at them to get back on their broomsticks and Fred and George gently pushed Hermione out of the way and picked up Ron to take him to the hospital wing with Harry and Hermione following closely behind them.

"Will he be all right?" Hermione asked Madame Pomfrey as they reached the hospital wing, her voice filled with worry.

"Let me take a look at him," she said, moving to inspect Ron. "He'll be fine, he's just a bit bashed up." She began to dress his wounds and poured a bit of essence of dittany on his leg. Hermione sat by his side, clutching his hand.

…

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked, approaching the bushy-haired girl who was sitting on the floor in the hallway, hugging her knees to her chest. After the game she had been colder to him than usual.

She glanced up at him and his eyes filled with concern as he took in her tear-stained face. Her face darkened.

"Ron is in the hospital thanks to the thugs you call friends," she said, standing up to face him. Draco said nothing.

"Why – did – you – let – them – do – that?" She said, with each word banging her fists on his chest. Eventually she broke down in tears and he hugged her to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She glared at him and pushed his arms away.

"You should have helped him!" She yelled and stormed off down the hall.

...

I know what you're thinking - what? Ron? and Hermione? Don't worry I hate Ron too (I really try not to but it's so hard!) but never fear, Hermione and Draco will get there :)


	10. Chapter Ten

Hello again! Thought I'd update more quickly this time as another apology for not updating in so long. Hope you like this chapter and please review :)

Hermione and Draco sat side by side in silence in Potions, having spoken little to each other since the incident as Draco had named it "the incomprehensible yelling of a certain stubborn witch with alarmingly frizzy hair at a very handsome and innocent and did I mention handsome? young gentleman."

"Hermione…" He whispered to her attempting to break the palpable tension.

"Don't start."

"Hermione," he said again, insistently this time.

"Please don't start this now Draco."

"Talk to me."

She turned and looked at him, her eyes fierce. "Talk to you? And tell you what? What? How I'm so disappointed in you right now?" She whispered at him furiously.

Draco's eyes flared. "You have no right to be disappointed in me. I didn't make them sing Weasley is our King!" _Although it was bloody brilliant,_ Draco thought to himself. "I didn't make them hit the weasel with bludgers!"

Hermione's mouth hardened into a thin line. "Well you didn't exactly stop it did you?"

"Mr. Malfoy… Miss Granger…" Snape's low voice drawled as he came up behind them. "Since you are so keen on having a conversation that is most definitely unrelated to Potions, perhaps you would like to finish it after school today in detention." He said this with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth opened and shut. Draco smirked at her. _For once the know-it-all doesn't know what to say,_ he thought, smugly.

She glared at him as if knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Whilst Malfoy and Hermione engaged in a very serious, high-stakes glaring match, Harry watched the two, his brow furrowing.

…

"Hermione," Ron's voice said, calling her back to the present.

"Yes?" She said smiling, shaking off her stupor and, as much as she would hate to admit it, her daydreams of a certain blond Slytherin.

Ron reached over and took her hand awkwardly. His large hand swallowed her small one. It was slightly sweaty.

"So… uh… I was wondering,'' Ron said, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Would you maybe, um want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Hermione grinned. "On Valentine's Day?" He nodded.

"I'd love to."

He smiled at her and she smiled shyly back. There they sat, on the cushy couch of the Gryffindor common room, smiling like idiots until Harry walked in.

"Hey guys," he said, glancing at their intertwined hands.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said, still looking at Ron.

"Hermione, isn't it time for you to go to detention with Snape?"

"Oh, right," she said, finally looking at Harry and removed her hand from Ron's to gather her things.

"I'll walk you there," Harry said.

They exited the common room and walked down the mostly deserted hallway towards the dungeons.

"That's great, about you and Ron," Harry said, smiling at her.

Hermione laughed, "were we that obvious?"

"Well I might have missed the lovey-dovey look you were giving each other but I think it was the hand holding that really gave it away," he teased, bumping his shoulder into hers as they walked.

Hermione blushed. "I really want this to work, I mean you know I've liked Ron forever, he just took a long time to realize he liked me too, I guess," she said.

Harry laughed, "yeah, I mean Ron's my best mate, but he's not the sharpest tool in the drawer when it comes to love."

Hermione smiled, thoughtfully.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you," Harry said, "what was going on with you and Malfoy today in Potions?"

Hermione's expression changed to the confused expression it often resumed when she thought about Malfoy.

"Nothing," she said simply.

"Hermione…"

"Nothing, Harry," she replied adamantly.

"And there's nothing going on between you two?"

Hermione started. Harry never had been one to pick up on subtleties and here he was asking if there was something going on between her and Malfoy.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, genuinely concerned.

"Just answer the question, 'Mione."

"No, there's nothing going on between Draco and me. We're just… friends? I don't even know what to call us."

"If you say so," Harry mumbled but dropped it, deciding not to mention the fact that she had used his first name, as they had reached the Potions classroom. Draco was leaning against the wall in a casual and almost posed position. He sneered at Harry but offered a slight smile to Hermione.

"Night Harry," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek before she walked into the classroom.

Harry stared after her, his thoughts returning once again to Hermione and Draco's fight during class. It had seemed eerily like a lover's quarrel.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Hello again! Thank you all for keeping up with this story it means so much :) I actually have a plot question for everyone who actually reads the author's notes at the beginning (which I'm sure you all do). I'm considering making this a long fic and include a bit of the war as was foreshadowed in the beginning few chapters but mostly focusing on Hermione and Draco (don't worry there wouldn't be too much Voldemort), but alternatively I could cut that out and make this a shorter fic focused just on their relationship at Hogwarts. Let me know what you think! Now on to the chapter I hope you enjoy :)

...

"Follow me," Snape said, without so much as a greeting as Hermione and Draco entered the classroom to receive their detention sentence.

Hermione didn't look at Draco, but she could feel the gaze of his silver eyes resting on her.

They walked side by side after Snape to the library, their hands brushing against each other slightly.

"You are to rearrange and shelve these books", Snape said, as they entered the restricted section and gestured to a mountainous stack of books on the floor and without a backwards glance, swept from the room. It struck Hermione, as it usually did when Snape left a room, how much he resembled a bat. She giggled to herself quietly, receiving an odd look from Draco.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" Draco said, watching as Hermione reached down to begin the menial task.

Hermione shrugged, "Are you done acting like a prat?"

Draco rolled his eyes then sighed dramatically, "I suppose so, although you'll owe me for this Hermione."

She laughed and glanced up at him. Draco gave her a rare, very real smile. Hermione's eyes softened. "You should smile like that more often, it suits you."

Draco smirked, "I know I'm extremely handsome, Hermione, you don't have to shower me with compliments."

Hermione hit him with the book she was holding then glanced at the clock on the wall while Draco feigned hurt.

"Let's see, exactly eight seconds of not acting like a prat, a new record."

Draco laughed, but when she glanced up at him she saw his smile was replaced with a more serious expression.

"I really am sorry, Hermione."

Her eyes widened and she put her hand to her heart in shock. "Did I hear that right? Draco Malfoy? Apologizing to me?"

He rolled his eyes and held up his hands, "Ok, ok you got me."

She smiled and then put her hand on his arm. "Seriously though, it's ok, I was just upset and took it out on you, if anything I should be the one apologizing."

He nodded.

"We should get to work!" She said, suddenly reminded of their detention.

Draco laughed, "'I was wondering when you would remember."

She crossed her arms and looked at him very angrily. _Merlin, Hermione looks hot when she's mad,_ Draco thought. _Did I really just think that?_ He scowled to himself.

"So apologizing was all a ploy to distract me?" Hermione asked.

Draco rolled his eyes at her paranoia, "Yes, Hermione, you got me, welcome to Draco Malfoy's master plan: Step 1. Apologize to Hermione. Step 2. By apologizing you have distracted her. Step 3. There's no step three, you're done! Self High-Five! Cue evil laugh."

She continued to glare at him.

"What? Was the evil laugh too much?"

To his surprise she burst out laughing. She put her hand on his chest and had one hand on her side as she laughed. Draco grinned, bemused.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I had a feeling," he replied, smiling.


End file.
